Susurros en la noche
by hikaros
Summary: El mundo de Mako es un caos de tristeza y dolor despues de la partida de Korra, pero un suceso ines perado va a cambiar las cosas (este one shot participa en el reto historias de colchon del foro del cometa de soazin Makorra


Desleírme los personajes son propiedad de Michael Dante, Di Martino a Bryan

Este fic participa en el reto " Historias de colchón" del foro cometa de Soazin

Susurros en la noche

Podía ver desde mi venta como la lluvia caía sin parar, era como si esa gran tormenta reflejara el dolor que en ese momento sentía en mi corazón, eran unos tiempos muy difíciles para mí, no podía creer que yo, que siempre había sido tan fuerte estuviera pasando por esta situación, dije que siempre sería fuerte, que iba aceptar las cosas tal y como fueran a pasar, que iba que trataría seguir con mi vida así korra no estuviera en ella, ahora sé que solo me metía a mí mismo

Fui fuerte cuando mis padres murieron no derrame ni una lágrima, tenía que serlo ya que no podía no debí preocupar a mi pequeño hermano Bolin, tenía que buscar la manera de sobrevivir y salir adelante

Pero con korra las cosas eran diferentes, a pesar de no haberla visto en tres largos años aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas entre ella y yo aún se pudieran solucionar, se veía muy cambiada con el pelo tan corto parecía otra persona, yo al verla de nuevo me llene de mucha alegría y felicidad, era una nueva oportunidad para estar ella y hacer las cosas bien, eso creía yo

Pero todo cambio ese día, en el que de manera imprevista y de forma muy sorpresiva, se fue con Asami hacia el mundo espiritual, y yo como un tonto no le pude decir que aún te amaba, me quede allí parado sin hacer nada como si estuviera petrificado, si tan sólo hubiera corrido detrás de ella y le hubiera gritando a los cuatro vientos que era mi vida mi mundo todo hubiera sido diferente, no tendría este remordimiento y tristeza

De ese momento ya pasaron 6 meses, en este tiempo no hay día en el que no deje de pensar en korra, dicen que los hombres no lloramos pero solo que lo hacemos en silencio en un lugar escondido donde nadie nos pueda ver

Ya son más de las 12 pm y la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte, puedo sentir como el frío penetra mis huesos y las lágrimas caen por mi cara, en días como estos me entra la melancolía y el dolor que guardo en mi corazón sale a flote

Ya es hora de dormir, del cajón de mi mesa de noche tomo una vieja fotografía, es el único que aún me queda de korra

Lentamente levantó las cobijas y me acuesto en mi cama, trató de arroparme muy bien para dejar de sentir el frío, con mis manos pongo muy fuerte su fotografía al lado de mi corazón, si tengo suerte soñare contigo mi amor, en mis sueños nadie te pobra robar ni nos va a separar allí seremos felices por siempre por siempre y para siempre

Poco a poco por el cansancio cierro mis ojos, ya me estaba quedando dormido por la fatiga, cuando de repente una fuerte ráfaga de aire habré bruscamente las ventas de mi habitación para luego dejarlas cerrada nuevamente, trató de pararme para ver que había sucedido pero no puedo conseguir era como sí una fuerza misteriosa me lo impidiera, podía sentir un suaves susurros en mi oído, una voz muy familiar que hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápidamente sin control

—Hola Mako, ¿me extrañaste?, ¿me disculpas? , fui una tonta al irme así estaba muy confundida, este tiempo en el cual no estuve contigo me sirvió para darme de cuenta de muchas cosas, de que a que la única persona a quien en verdad amo es a ti, dame la oportunidad de empezar de todo de ceros

Te recostaste a mi lado , me miraste fijamente a los ojos y con una de tus manos acariciaste delicadamente mi pelo, no sabía que pensar, tal vez me había quedado dormido y era un sueño, pero era tan real, algo muy dentro de mí me lo hacía saber, no podía sentir rabia, no podía sentir rencor, sólo me quede en silencio mirando contemplando sus lindos ojos

—Déjame curar tus heridas, déjame tratar de hacerte olvidar todo ese dolor y tristeza que hay en lo más profundo de tu corazón, déjame ser yo quien te robé el aliento y sobretodo la dueña de tu corazón de tus sueños e ilusiones — korra me regalo una gran sonrisa

—Yo, y... — no pude terminar de decir ni una sola palabra más ya que korra me sorprendió con un gran beso apasionado, hace mucho tiempo que no sentí la calidez de sus labios, esos besos que me despertaban en mi un mar de emociones y me hacían recodar esa primera vez, nuestro primer beso, yo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la magia de ese momento, después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, korra con su cuerpo desnudo me abrazó muy fuerte, era como si no me quisiera dejar ir

Si era un sueño era el mejor que hubiera tenido, yo ya cansado me quede dormido con la esperanza de que en la mañana despertaras a mi lado

El primer rayo de sol entró por mi ventana abrir mis ojos, pero al despertar ella no estaba conmigo, sólo encontré una rosa al junto a mi almohada, al olerla tenía en ella impregnada tu fragancia, se me hizo extraño, pero al mirar la hora en el reloj me di cuenta ya era algo tarde así que deje aquella rosa encima de la mesa de noche, tenía que darme prisa de lo contrario llegaría a tiempo al trabajo

me vestí muy rápidamente, no que quería oír uno más de los reclamos de Lin por llegar de nuevo tarde, tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y mi maletín donde guardaba unos informes importantes ya estaba por salir de mi cuarto , cuando te vi allí parada en la cocina, llevabas puesta una mis camisas

—Hola Mako te levantaste muy temprano, me tome el atrevimiento de llamar a la jefa Beifong y pedirle que te diera el día libre no fue fácil pero al final la convencí

Yo deje caer al suelo mi maletín y muy rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba korra le di un gran abrazo muy fuerte, me sentía muy feliz ya sabía que lo de anoche no fue un sueño era real

—Korra yo también te amo este tiempo sin ti me di de cuenta que, te necesito en mi vida mi mundo sin ti no es igual, tu eres mi luz y mi guía

—Yo también Mako ya dejemos eso en el pasado y vivamos nuestro presente y futuro, sólo te puedo prometer que estaré siempre contigo hasta el final de nuestras vidas

Yo la levante y la lleve cargada sobre mis brazos hasta mi cuarto suavemente la deje en mi cama, nos besamos sin control, los besos se convirtieron en caricias prohibidas, nos quitamos la ropa y nos dejamos llevar por la pasión , por primera vez fuimos un sólo ser

Fin

Que pasó con Asami jaja pues no lo se jajaja, respeto a los que les gusta los korrasami pero este one shot es mi punto de visita, mi final jaja

Al final korra y Mako fueron muy felices y terminaron juntos para siempre, me gusta escribir Makorra y al leer la historia de una amiga me anime a participar

Espero que les hubiera gustado está loca idea :) y sea dignan de sus cometarios

Ces


End file.
